Dorky Wolvie
by BirdieTitus16
Summary: Lissy-Paige Cooper is a normal dorky small-town girl who works for the X-men as a housekeeper and meets and falls for Wolverine but he takes a bit cause she's soo...dorky! lol- Robin R&R AND DONT IF YOU DONT LIKE IT, CAUSE I DON'T IF YOU DON'T! -Robin
1. DORK!

Dorky Wolvie

By: BirdieEsme10

~ So, every girl in the world is Team Edward pshh......Team Jacob! BUT my first love......Wolverine! I have an obession with Hugh Jackman and his character Wolverine so much that here's my take on a new girl from Savannah, North Carolina getting a job at the mansion as a housekeeper and meets and falls for Wolverine/Logan but he takes a bit b/c as the title says she's a little...dorky! lol AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T R&R! ~ -Robin

"It this it?" I ask looking up at the big zillion dollar mansion in front of me, ".....I can't be seriously workin' here!"

The head woman, Ororo Monroe, who I called asking for this job looked at me amused and motioned me towards the door.

Yeah, I'm from a small country town in Savannah, North Carolina and I go to New York for a job that's gonna get me into Culinary school.......WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!

Me, Lissy-Paige Cooper, the dork of my small town........dang I hope don't get fired AGAIN!

"Are you alright Miss Cooper?" Mrs. Monroe asks as I fall out of my la la land rant and look at her nodding and then look AT THIS PLACE!

This mansion is HUGE and has everything to paintings, vases, hardwood floors, and this is home for the students.........and it DOES feel like HOME!

"I'm fine, sorry Miss M.," I say panting her arm, "......just go a little overwhelmed there!"

I laugh nervously as she smiles amused again and points around saying where everything is located.

"So, do you understand everything Miss Cooper?"

"OH...yup got it.....got it" I laugh waving her off and grabbing up my luggage and head for the big grand staircase, ".......I'll just go and find my room"

Miss Monroe makes an "okay" sign and almost walks away before.......

"What room did you say again?"

_Crap.......I'm so fired!_

After Miss Monroe showed me where my room was, I unloaded and went exploring around the mansion.....up until I got hungry that is!

After about an hour of hunting I finally found the kitchen........and everyone in the mansion it seems was in there!

"Hello Miss Cooper" The professor guy from the article for the job says as he wheels towards me with his hand extended and we shake hands.

"Hello Mister....Xavier was it?" I chuckle thinking how stupid I was not to remember my new employer's name!

"Yes, Miss Cooper I am Charles Xavier....and you are not stupid for forgetting" Mister Xavier chuckles as I go blank and pale thinking I said something OUT LOUD!

"OH MY GOSH....I'm sorry did I say that out loud?!" I exclaim slamming my hands over my mouth.

Mister Xavier chuckles lowly in his throat and takes my hands from my mouth and holds them in a "fatherly manner".

"No my dear, I....can read your thoughts.......this a school for gifted....mutants"

MUTANTS.........WOAH.......AND AGAIN I SAY......WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!

"Owww careful Miss Cooper...you're yelling hurts me and my other mind reader, Miss Jean Grey over there"

"_Sorry_" I whisper inside my head, "_....this better sir?"_

"Very good Miss Cooper, " Mister Xavier laughes patting my arm, "... now, come and meet the students and teachers"

I smile revealed and walk forward with Xavier and find a bunch of teenagers and a few adults staring at me with smiles and confusion.

"Professor...why did you tell her about our powers?" A boy with big blue eyes hisses pointing at me.

"Bobby, she is our new housekeeper and you all need to show the same kind of custody as you would want" Mister Xavier said giving everyone a threatening look.

"Oh come on Professor.....you know this chick won't be here a week and go home crying because of this crazy bunch"

We all turned at that very negative comment and found that it come from a very HOT man!

This man is so gorgeous in an red plaid over shirt and a tank top that shows all his muscles and old faded blue jeans with big Indian chief belt buckel.

You know when you see someone and you know their the one........he could be it!!!

"Logan, no one likes a downer, " Mrs. Summers groaned walking up next to me and Xavier, "........and by the way her name is Lissy Cooper"

"Oh, um.....Lissy-Paige it's one name but it has two in it"

Mrs. Summers looked at me apologetic and I feel realived because no one laughed at me for it, _for once_......good deal!

"Okay.... Lissy-Paige, and she won't crack Logan.....right Lissy?" Miss Grey said patting my arm for reassurance.

"Yes, I-I......." I stutter as I try to find words as I look at the ground trying to not look at the hot Logan guy, "........won't crack!"

The hot guy, Logan, chuckles at my stutters and I look up to see his amused handsome face a foot from me.

"So, you won't crack huh, even when I'm all you can stare at?" Logan laughs moving his face closer and closer to mine until his nose touched mine, "........huh?"

I stare into this man's big hazel eyes and my legs turn to jello and.....turn and run!

I hear Logan and everyone else roar with laughter as I bloat out of the kitchen into the foyer and out the door into their hugh lavish garden.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man.......I'm sooo fired!" I wince over and over sitting down on a stone bench in the middle of the garden, "......why is it always me?!"

I put my head into my hands and try to think of a way to get out of this when a hand suddenly touches my shoulder.

" Please don't laugh at me anymore!!" I hiss into my hands as the person sits down beside me.

"I'm not going to......."

I look up and find that Bobby guy that doesn't like me looking at me confused and bored.

"Sorry.....I run when I get in a jam or when I'm made fun of.....so sorry again"

"It's cool...I just don't think you can keep our being mutants to yourself" Bobby said putting his hand on my shoulder, ".....so don't screw up, deal?"

"Deal..." I chuckle shaking his hand, ".......and I hope I don't disappoint as a housekeeper either"

"Man, you're a dork" Bobby laughs walking away as Mister Xavier wheels up with Ororo and Jean.

"Sorry you guys, " I sigh standing up and facing them, " ....I know I can be a....challenge sometimes"

"Oh your not the only one" Miss Monroe says glaring at Bobby as he passed her, "....Bobby and Logan are the reigning champs!"

I laugh nervously at the mention of Mister HOT Logan and Ororo and Jean come and hug me to calm me.

"Don't worry we're like a big family here....Logan won't bug you anymore" Jean laughs with a smirk, ".....unless you want him to, that is!"

Ororo and Jean laugh as I feel my face get really hot and my palms sweat.

"..F-Funny..."

"Oh chill and come on, we planned a sleepover for the girls in the house tonight and your the guest of honor!" Miss Monroe squeals as she and Miss Summers drag me back to the manison before I could blink.

"Why are you guest of honoring me at a sleepover?!" I cry as we enter the manison and run into the living room and find two other girls there.

"Because we need more girls in this house!" Mrs. Summers chuckles sitting me down on the sofa with the other girls, "......girls meet Lissy-Paige Cooper"

The other girls smiles and introduced themselves as Kitty Pryde, Rogue and make me feel right at home.

"So, what are your powers?" I ask as they all look nervously around at one another awkardly.

"Sorry I-,"

"OH, no worries....we'll do that later..." Mrs. Summers said sitting down beside me and Kitty and Rogue, "......but right now it's time for..."

"MAKEOVERS!!" all the in unison expect for me and Rogue.

Two hours later after giving each other horrid makeovers, we all sat down and watched a couple of chick flicks and chowed down on pizza, chips, and candy.

Ahhhhhhhh.......this is heaven.......my job is cake!

Until.............

"Hello ladies..." I hear Logan chuckle as he walks past the living room with the other chuckling boys.

"We look like idiots," Rogue grumbles into my ear jerking my up and heading us towards the kitchen.

"What's up Rogue?!" I ask confused as I stumble to keep up with her hasty running, ".......you nervous around Logan too?"

Rogue stops and lets go of me and heads to the kitchen sink splashing her face with water and scrubbing off all that horrid make-up.

"NO...L-Logan's a good friend stupid.....but.." Rogue whispers angrily looking at the floor then glares up at me, ".....that other guy with Logan, R-Remy, is more than that"

"Sorry, I'm not good with guys either.......and......heyyy I'm not stupid!" I giggle crossing my arms like a child to get her to laugh.

I smile apologetic as Rogue smiles in return as we both start to laugh at our embarrassments today!

"It's been a very interesting day....." I chuckled making my way to the sink as well to wipe off all of that horrid makeup, ".....but I'm glad I'm a friend and a housekeeper!"

"Yeah no prob......."

I chuckle and my towel at her just as Jean, Ororo, and Kitty rush into the kitchen.

"Welllll......I'm going to bed now.....your girly girls can finish your crazy sleepover fun!" Rogue sarcaticially yawns heading for the back door.

"Um...you mean you're late night date with Mister Remy, right?" I giggle as Rogue blushes and runs out the back kitchen door with a loud slam.

So, after our "crazy sleepover fun", I started my housekeeper work.......and I'm exhausted!

Washing all the bedding, dusting, cleaning bathrooms and kitchen expect.......L-Logan's room!

I passed by it a million times, and my room is just across the hall from him, and everytime I pass by I try and then chicken out to walk in!

So after six hours of cleaning, I reported to Miss Ororo and was told I did very well but missed one thing......._**oh crap!**_

"You know what I mean Miss Lissy....." Miss Ororo chuckled pointing up the staircase, "........he's outside mowing the lawn, training some new students,and working on his motocycle as well......so go!"

I look at Miss Ororo and then at the staircase.....well if he's gonna be that busy......what the heck!

"Cover me up north!" I whisper smirking at her as I make my way upstairs in a rushed panic of excitement and fear.

" Don't kill yourself on the way up though, Lissy!"

I quickly rushed up the stairs, ignoring Miss Monroe jerky comment, and sharply turned down the hall and two doors down to the left......Logan's room!

_Here we go self......you're just cleaning his room.....don't mess this up, you big dork!_

I hold my breath as I slowly turn the knob and open the door revealing...........A BIG FAT MESS!

"Oh my lands!" I cry out dropping my cleaning supplies in the process.

_He's a __**pig!**_

_.....great......._

His clothes were all over the floor, his bed unmade and sheets tangling in big fluffy knots and guitar sat at the side of the bed!

_Wait.......__**a guitar! **_

I slowly close the door behind me and head towards the bed and run my hands down the guitar's neck, smiling at the idea that this big tough guy played guitar.

_Probably dirty songs from like Hank Jr. and Trace Adkin's butt song! _

I scan the room some more and find a lazy chair with a biker jacket slung across it.

_Oh man...don't do it self!_

But.....I slowly creep over anyway and pick up the jacket immediately smelling his manly scent and giggling with excitement and embarassment!

" Lissy!"

"AHHH!" I scream dropping the jacket and raising my hands like I was under arrest.

_**BUSTED**__......WHY ME?!_

I slowly turn around and see Jean, Ororo, and Kitty all standing there in the doorway trying to hold back laughter.

"We're just kidding Lissy-Paige, gosh!" Kitty giggles running up and ripping the jacket from my hands, ".....but it was sooo worth it........ Mrs. Logan!"

" Stop it!" I cry throwing myself at her and missing landing face first on Logan's unmade bed.

I hear them all giggle hysterically at me as I lay there feeling embarassed and....comfortable....it smells good and it's still warm!

" OH MY WORD....I hear Logan coming in.....get off there!" Kitty cries as they all three jerk me up and bolt out of the the room.

"WAIT!" I scream before Jean slaps her hand over my mouth.

_My supplies are in there......why!_

We rush into my room and slam the door and hear Logan's heavy booted footsteps and.......a pause!

"COOPER!" We hear him roar the doorway of his room, ".....GET YOUR CLEANIN' CRAP OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Well, you heard him!" Jean, Ororo, and Kitty whisper in unison jerking open the door and thrusting me out and right into Logan.

"AHH!"

I jump back with yelp just as three claws miss my head and run straight through the wall beside my head.

"Uhhh....Cooper!" Logan growls pulling his hand out of the wall, burning a hole into my face with his eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry" I whimper slowly walking past him and grabbing my cleaning supplies, tears blurring my vision.

_Oh crap....don't you cry, you idiot!_

I slowly walk down the hall and down the stairs, begging that I wasn't fired and praying Logan didn't hear me!

T.B.C.

~ Hope it's good, took me days to get just right, AND DONT R&R IF YOUR DONT LIKE IT! ~ - Robin


	2. LOVE, OH PLZ!

Dorky Wolvie

2

By: BirdieEsme10

~ Thankz for the review, "liztinaliz" I really did need to fix my last chapter! Anyhoo, Lissy-Paige has meet everyone and they all love her and she loves Wolverine.....hehe let's see what goofs she can do next! hehe! ~ - Robin

Recap-

_"COOPER!" We hear him roar the doorway of his room, ".....GET YOUR CLEANIN' CRAP OUT OF MY ROOM!" _

_"Well, you heard him!" Jean, Ororo, and Kitty whisper in unison jerking open the door and thrusting me out and right into Logan._

_"AHH!"_

_I jump back with yelp just as three claws miss my head and run straight through the wall beside my head._

_"Uhhh....Cooper!" Logan growls pulling his hand out of the wall, burning a hole into my face with his eyes._

_"I-I'm s-sorry" I whimper slowly walking past him and grabbing my cleaning supplies, tears blurring my vision._

_Oh crap....don't you cry, you idiot!_

_I slowly walk down the hall and down the stairs, begging that I wasn't fired and praying Logan didn't hear me!_

I slowly walk down the hall and down the stairs, begging that I wasn't fired and praying Logan didn't hear me!

"Miss Cooper, I-....." Professor Xavier asks as I rush past him in tears and into the foyer and out the front double doors.

I burst into heavy angry tears stumbling down the front steps and bolt straight into the gardens to look for that stone bench and find it was occupied by Miss Jean Summers who was crying.

"M-Miss S-Summers?" I whimper trying to suck up my own blurbing tears so she would stop crying.

Miss Jean looked up at me and smiled weakly patting the space beside her on the bench.

"So, what's up?" I ask as I sit down beside her patting her arm for reassurance.

"Well.......Scott and I had a fight and aren't engaged anymore" Jean whimpers breaking into tears again, "....e-everyone a-around h-here i-is j-just c-calling m-me M-Mrs.

S-Summers c-cause t-they j-just a-assume t-that w-we w-would g-get m-married!"

_Oh man......I've never been to good at this, help!_

"Well....why not go and confront Scott about this..." I say pulling us both up to stand for dramatic effect, "....you're have just as much right as he does to be the leader"

Jean looks down at her shaking hands and for the first time I spot her big fat sparkly engagement ring!

"WOAH, LOOK AT THAT ROCK!!" I cry grabbing her hand to observe a big emerald square cut ring with _"Scott Summers" _enscribed around the sides of the band.

"Oh great, you too! That's why I'm out here by myself crying!" Jean cries ripping her hand from mine.

"Jean....I'm sorry I just ain't good at helping when someone cries!" I snap hugging so she wouldn't leave, "....Trust me I'm not cluess when it comes to this...I-I know how it feels to be dumped so, _please_ forgive my short attention span!"

Jean returns my hug and chuckles as we begin to walk back to the house discussing our problems and how to solve them.

"Yeah, thank you for helping me, I'll talk to Scott...." Jean replied confidently as she picks up a rose from the side wall bushes in the gardens and twists it in-between her fingers, ".....and you need to finish cleaning too....sorry Lissy, Logan's room won't clean itself!"

"Thank you so much for reminding me," I chuckle nervously as we head up the front steps of the mansion and into the foyer where Logan, Xavier, and another guy in a business suit stand in a heated arguement.

"Um....Professor?" Jean asks walking up next to Xavier protectively, eyeing that other guy in shock and disgust, "...w-why is he here?!"

" Jean, Mr. Stark needs our help...." Professor Xavier says looking at her and then at Logan, "....so let's please try and be respectful"

"Speak of the devil ain't it Jeannie?" Mr. Stark chuckles low in his throat eyeing Jean up and down hungrily, "....prettier than ever, too bad Scooter go to ya first, eh?"

Jean glares at this Mr. Stark and then looks at me nervously and telepathically cries into my head, "_If you know what's good for you, GET OUT OF HERE __**NOW!**__"_

"_Ok, my bad Jean I'll-"_

"Well, well, well Chuck who is this beautiful new creature?" Mr. Stark chuckles walking towards me with a smug smirk on his face.

And as he approaches me I see why Jean told me to leave, this man is so roughily handsome........._bad road!  
_

He's really handsome in a blue/grey suit that shows off muscles burgling, his roughish face has a small, yet cute little mustache and gotee with a smug grin and big dark chocolate puppy dog eyes shining at me.

" Hey doll, I'm Tony Stark otherwise known as "Iron Man"," Mr. Stark introduces grabbing my hand and kisses it while his whiskers tickle my palm.

"H-Hello M-Mr. S-Stark, I'm L-Lissy-Paige," I giggle as he continues to rub his whiskery face along my palm.

"Um, Mr. Stark, why don't you and Logan and I go off into my study and continue this..." Professor said with irriation in his voice.

"Okay, Chuck," Tony said as his dark chocolate puppy eyes met my honey brown ones with a crazy intensity.

"I'll talk to you later Miss Lissy-Paige"

"O-Okay Mr.-...I-I mean....Tony" I whisper as he smirks and brings his hand to my cheek stroking it softly.

"LEAD HEAD, NOW!"

Tony whips around angrily and I jump a little at the sight of Logan's claws on Tony's neck.

"What's your problem Grump?"

Logan glared down at me angrily and pulled his claws back in as Tony sways teasingly past us towards Professor Xavier and Jean.

"_Now you see why I said get lost?" _Jean whispered in my head telepathically.

So, Jean and I stood there in confusion as Tony, Professor, and Logan all left for the study.

"So, what of that Tony guy?" I sighed trying to catch my breath after that very excited encounter.

"Don't," Jean snapped whacking me in the arm and out of my trance, "...don't ever!"

I giggle as Jean rolls her eyes and drags me off and into the huge living room where all the students seem to flock.

"Ororo, we need to talk," Jean says dragging me to a lazy boy chair and sitting me down as Ororo stands up off the large long circle couch and exits with Jean.

"Oh man...what did you do Lissy?" Scott chuckles not looking up at me as he and the other boys, Peter, and Bobby play poker around the end table in the front of the couch.

"Shut it Scooter" I say with a giggle remembering how Logan called him that this morning for insulting him.

Everyone in the room chuckles as Scott glares at my smirking face.....oh yeah revenge Scooter!!

"Lissy!"

I jump out of my skin, and half way out of the lazy boy, as Ororo rushing into the living room waving her hands in the air hysterically.

"No,_ No_, **NO!**" Ororo cries right into my face and shaking my shoulders, "...he's HORRIBLE!"

"Ororo, Ororo...take a breath!" I slowing say taking her gripping hands from my sore shoulders, "....what's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal?!" Ororo cries again as we hear thunder boom outside.

_Crap I forgot.....weather woman here!_

"Do you know he's a total player, he'll rips your heart out just like Miss Potts over there?!"

"Who is that?!" I scream back at her standing up to be level with her.

Ororo turns me around to face a young strawberry blonde woman in a business suit typing on a labtop with a very focused hardened face.

"Ororo!" I snap whacking her arm, "...she's sittin' right there!"

"Oh, that's alright Miss Cooper, I'm not hurt......just gossiped about" Miss Potts said angrily no even looking up from her labtop.

"Well, don't worry my heart is save, and nice to meet you Pep"

Miss Pepper still doesn't look up and even with a focused hardened face, I see a hint of a smile curve her lips.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After meeting Mister Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, we all sit down in the living room waiting for Xavier, Logan, and Tony to finish discussing Logan's debt.....expect me cause I still have Logan's room to clean!

I walk out of the living room pouting as I make my way up the staircase listening as everyone else in the house plays the Wii and cards.

I get to Logan's room and jerk open the door and sift through all his garbage on the floor of beer bottles, cigars ashes and butts, dirty clothes and towels, and some ripped drapes around the open glass balcony doors.

Two hours of cleaning that and pulling out hair from his drain while Cometing his dirty and heavy colonge smelling bathroom, I leave without a second thought of my crush on him.

_Okay, this is crazy.....this is a hot guy.....man I have a short attention span!_

" _**WHAT?!**_ "

I jump suddenly and drop all of Logan's dirty laundry at hearing Logan's yelling voice and a smash of a bottle to the hardwood floor.

"OH GET OVER IT!" Tony yells too making me fall to the floor after slipping on Logan's boxes.

I grab the rest of Logan's laundry rushing to elevator at the end of the hallway and push the down button just as the arguement becomes louder.

"Well Chuck, I met ol' Wolfy here at a cazino in California," Tony roared with laughter, "......we both were a little drunk and angry at the world and poker came in and well.......Logan and I have a debt and I payed my half....now Grumpy here owes me big!"

I sighed heavily trying really hard not to listen in but the shouting around the corner in Professor's study is really hard!

"Fine....but I know I was cheated.!" Logan grumbled as I hear Tony giggle with glee.

"Keep tellin' yourself that Wolf" Tony chuckled probably counting all the money Logan paid him, arrogant butt!

I smile at hearing it end just as the elevator doors open to reveal a big blue furry muscular man in a sweater and glasses reading Times magzine.

"Hello Miss Cooper...can I help you with that?"

I can't help but continue to stare as this big blue man gets uncomfortable.

"Um...Miss Cooper?"

"OH, oh my word, I'm sorry!" I cry handing over Logan's laundry to this blue furry man and the elevator closes.

"Thank you, Mister......."

"....Hank McCoy madam, and yes I am a mutant if that stare wasn't realition" Mr. Hank McCoy chuckles as the elevator doors open to a huge laundry mate sized room.

"Good to meet ya, Mr. Hank" I say with a smile taking Logan's laundry back and walking out of the elevator.

"Like wise Miss Cooper" Mr. McCoy replys just as the door began to close.

"OH!"

I whip around and see Mr. McCoy stopped doors and gives me some "encouraging" words.

"Good luck with the love triangle"

_Crap......._

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

T.B.C.

~ Okay, sorry if I didn't update soon enough, this idea of workin' in Tony is hard as crap! I know this idea is a little if-y but I thought he's funny and cute....a perfect match against Logan! haha! He's her goof.......so what happens next? Tony is staying with the X-men for a while, he likes Lissy-Paige, and Logan hate him! FUN STUFF! AND DON'T HATE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T R&R! ~ - Robin


	3. PINK!

Dorky Wolvie 

3

By: BirdieEsme10

~ SO, now Lissy is a new crush to Logan AND Mr. Tony Stark (Iron Man), and why is Tony here with the X-men? And what of that Mr. McCoy? And will Lissy get that laundry done?! Reveals, Dorkyness, and Some Romance...WOOT! ~ -Robin

Flashback-

_Ahh....a hot summer night and watchin' the sun sink down over my cute lil small town of Savannah! _

_I'm out the front yard cropping wood for the winter and watching the sun set feeling the cool Southern breeze whip at my sweating face._

_"__Gonna kick off my shoes  
And run in bare feet-"_

_I jump as my cell phone rings in my backpocket playing my favorite ringtone, "Where The Blacktop Ends" by Keith Urban and look and see Xavier School name on the screen._

_"H-Hello?" I stutter as I sit down on the stump in my front yard I was about to crop at after the wood._

_"Yes, Miss Lissy-Paige Cooper, this is Ororo Monroe from the Xavier Institute" a woman voice says very quickly from the other end._

_"Nice to meet you Miss Monroe....um..."_

_I heard Miss Monroe giggles before I got my "um" answer._

_"Yes, Miss Cooper you got the housekeeping job, congrats" _

_"Thank you Miss Monroe....I really need this job to get into Culinary-" I start to explain before Miss Monroe intrupts me._

_"Okay, that's nice but, you leave in a week and I need to explain some things," Miss Monroe says sternly._

_I rush onto the pouch and grab my staionary paper on the table by my rocker as Miss Monroe tells me which airport to land at, what she looks like, and what the school wants me to do, and my PAY!_

_"Thank you, see you in a week!"_

_I squeal closing my phone and flopping down in my rocker and slowly rock back and forth, sighing contently._

_Finally a job......but NEW YORK AND A MANSION?!_

_End Flashback_

_I still can't believe I got the job!_

BUZZ!

I jump out my thoughts as a dryer buzzes indicating Logan's clothes are dry.

"Oh.....o-o-ohhhh!" I cry as I drop Logan's boxes that are now a nice shade of pink instead of black.

Throwing all his laundry in a basket, I shuffle through them to find my new pink wristband with black zig zags on it in there too!

_Crap.....I'm gonna end up shredded cheese!_

"Lissy!"

I shriek as Kitty enters the room in shock and hide my wristband behind my back.

"You're sooo shredded cheese!"

"I know, okay!" I cry grabbing his pink boxes and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?!" Kitty snapped grabbing my arm as I head for the elevator.

"I'm gonna see if Jean and Ororo can help me!" I cry pushing the up button with a shaky finger, "....you comin'?"

Kitty nods her head as she begins to giggle uncontrollably.

We get upstairs and the doors open to reveal a very worried Jean.

"Kitty told me, let me see!" Jean snaps jumping in the elevator with us grabbing Logan's boxes and pushing the down button.

"I'm soo sorry for you right now, Lis" Jean chuckles as we rush into the laundry room but stop when we see.....LOGAN!

"L-Logan, what are you doing in here?" I stutter as Logan looks up from folding his laundry.

"Folding my laundry cause _someone_ didn't bring it up to me and I need a clean shirt!" Logan snaps as he continues to fold his laundry angrily.

"I'm soo sorry Logan!" I say slowly walking up and grab a shirt helping him, "...I just flub up alot....I'm a dork!"

"Ya, I got that kid," Logan chuckles grabbing his shirt from my hands, "...and I can do this, don't want you to turn my clothes pink or something"

"Really?!"

I whip around and see Kitty holding in laughter as Jean shoves her in the arm.

"Ookay..." Logan slowly states raising an eyebrow at Kitty and looks at me, "...wanna intrepret?"

"I don't know at this point," I say with a shrug.

"Whatever....and hey where are my black boxes?"

_Oh man....._

"Well.....Jean just show him" I whimper backing away a few steps back as Jean reveals the dreaded pink boxes.

I close my eyes at this point as Logan starts to angrily exhale rapidly.

Opening my eyes, I see him hold up shaking hands and turn his head slowly around to look at me shocked.

"HOW...MY FAVORITE BOXES?!" Logan cries storming up to me with claws pulling out of his knuckles.

"I-I-I.....no shredded cheese"

"Logan!" Jean chimes in walking towards us, "...I can fix them and she did clean you nasty room spotless....and that hairball in your tub drain"

_He glares at me knowing I blabbed about that....hehe!_

Logan retracts his claws and sighes heavily.

"Fine....but you don't touch my laundry EVER!"

"Okay then!" I cry patting him on the arm.

"Great, now go away!" He growls as I back up and drag Kitty out with me.

_Jean's p.o.v._

"Logan, really!"

I can't believe he was commanded her to go away, yeah she's a little clutzy but, she's still has a right to explain herself!

"No Jeanie...that girl is sooo nutsee!" Logan snaps grabbing his laundry and heading for the elevator.

I sigh as I throw the pink boxes into the small sink of soapy water to soak the pink out.

"You know you find her interesting..." I giggle as Logan enters the elevator and glares at me...until the elevator doors block the his evil eye.

_I know Logan, I can read your thoughts ya know!_

_Lissy-Paige's p.o.v. _

Later at dinner, Kitty and I plan out another sleepover but, it will happen at my house when we roadtrip there so Kitty, Rogue, Ororo, and Jean can see my house!

"Oh come on, Professor!" Kitty whines loudly across the dinner table at Professor Xavier, "...I really want to see her house!"

"She just got her Kitty, maybe in a week but you can have your sleepover here though."

I look up and grin at the very wise Professor who grins back at me.

"_Watch it Miss Lissy, you just started working and flubbed up some so, it's gonna take a bit before you earn that trip back to your home." _Professor sternly says telepathly in my head.

"_Sorry Professor but, you can't blame me for being a little antsy" _

We both turn and look at Logan and Tony at the end of the table who are glaring at each other angrily.

"_Yes, I see but, don't let this drama effect you're job for me Miss Cooper" _

I turn back to the Professor and nod knowing he means, "Don't go falling for 'em and screw it all up.. like the dork you are!".

_Ain't my life grand!_

T.B.C.

~ Hahaha! Don'tcha just love Lissy-Paige?! And what of Logan and Tony? And why is Tony staying with the X-men? AND who should get Lissy in the end?! R&R! AND DON'T HATE IF YOU DONT LIKE IT! ~ - Robin


	4. Tony Stark, Oh my!

Dorky Wolvie

4

By: BirdieEsme10

~ Thankz to "liztinaliz" for your help and reviews! you go girl! Anyhoo, Lissy-Paige arrives, crushes hard on Logan, flubs up, Tony shows up and falls for Lissy and come to find out, he hates Logan and they had a debts, and now Lissy turned Logan's favorite black boxers....PINK! hehe! What will she do next? and what of Logan and Tony's crushes on her?! READ AND SEE! R&R! AND DON'T HATE! ~ -Robin

_*Logan's p.o.v.*_

_**Dang **__this day! _

_My favorite boxers are pink, and I can't get that crazy girl who did it out of my head!! _

_And now that dang lead headed rich boy is probably in love with her and flirting with her as everyone is relaxing in the living room ._

"Like some company?"

I turn around to find Rogue behind me smiling softly.

"Ya, thanks kid " I chuckle hugging her as we continue to travel into the woods on my fourwheeler trail.

"How far are we goin' here?" Rogue says grabbing onto my arm as it's gets darker and darker.

"It's alright kid...look" I chuckle pointing to a tree with hanging lanterns and a tent on the other side of it, all in front of a small pond.

"Woah, so _this_ is where you hide," Rogue laughs walking up and sitting in my lawn chair, "....anyone else know about this place?"

"Nope"

I smirk cleverly grabbing my spare lawn chair from the side of the tree and sit down opposite Rogue.

We sit in peaceful silence for a few minutes, enjoying the sounds of crickets when.....

"I know you like her Logan!"

_Crap...she knows me __**too**__ well! _

"Alright kid, yeah I kinda do!" I snap releasing my claws and angrily tear at the ground on the sides my lawn chair, ".....she's just so goofy that I hate to feel this way!"

"Butterflies when you look at her!" Rogue giggles looking down at her gloved hands.

"I-It's the same way I felt about Remy...."

_Cajun....._

"Don't hurt him, Logan!" Rogue growls glaring hard at me.

"I won't kid...I'm gonna hurt Lead Head though," I hiss scratching my claws against one another.

"HA! I knew you loved 'er! " Rogue cries pointing at her finger into my face.

"Shut it, Marie..."

_Lissy- Paige Cooper.....ah,maybe_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_*Lissy-Paige's p.o.v.* _

"_Lissy-Paige, come to my office after you're done with cleaning...I need you to discuss something with you"_

I jump suddenly whacking my head on the side of bunk beds as Professor Xavier informs me that I need to talk to him...._g-great! _

"_O-Okay, I'll do that...I only have the little kids rooms and then Logan's room so, it won't be long," _I say back to his telepath report to me.

_"Good, keep up the great work Miss Cooper...and this time don't anger Logan..." _Professor's telepathic voice replys back with a chuckle.

_"No problem...smarty pants," _I snap back as he continues to chuckle in my head and finally fades out.

_Peachy...._

"Hello Two Names"

"AH!" I drop the little kids sheets and shakingly turn around to find Tony standing there laughing at me!

"What the heck to you want?!"

I don't give him time to answer but, drop to the ground grabbing the sheets hastily.

"S-Sorry" Tony apologizes with a chuckle getting down on his knees too to help with the sheets, "...I didn't know you were so....scatter brained"

"I'm not!"

I throw the sheets into the basket and try to push past him but...._**he knocks the basket out of my hands!**_

"Are you-" I scream before Tony suddenly wraps arms around my waist yanking me close.

"...s-some k-kind o-of s-stupid"

Tony smirks devilishly at my dorky comment and grabs my face pulling it towards his.

"No babe but, you might be some kind" Tony chuckle low in his throat as he inches his lips closer to mine.

_Oh geez....my h-head...swirlin'......words, got none!_

I feel my face flush as Tony hungrily crushes his lips onto mine .

"T-Tnyy"

I wrap my arms around his neck as his hands roam from my waist to my thighs.

"Mmm..." I mutter angrily and reluantly pulling my lips from his.

"W-W-What?" Tony snaps breathless.

"Pig!" I hiss grabbing the laundry basket and running past him like a chicken with her head cut off .

_" Jean, HELP, FOUL, S.O.S....laundry room!"_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_*Jean's p.o.v.*_

"YOU KISSED HIM?!"

_I can't wrap head around this....she and Logan are so passionate about one another!_

"I-I'm sorry, h-he kissed me!" Lissy stutters cringing as I angrily stands over her.

"Yes I know Lissy but, _you kissed him back_!"

"Kissed who?"

I cringe this time as Lissy-Paige and I turn to the elevator doors to find Scott chuckling.

"Oh, don't you have someone else to bother Scotter!" Lissy hisses angrily throwing the rest some laundry in a dryer and pushing in the knob harshly to start it up.

"Nope, just you Icky-Paige!" Scott snickers as he walks up to me, kissing me sweetly.

"... or should I say, "Kissy-Paige"

"I'll kill him Jean!" Lissy- Paige screams as Scott rushes on the other side of me,crouching down like Lissy was some kind of animal.

"Wuzzy!"

I glare at Scott and turn back to find Lissy smirking at me as she eyes Scott and the closed washer lid a few inches from his face.

"Lissy don't-" I try to say suddenly as she quickly leans across me and jerk open the washer lid slamming it into Scott's chin.

"AHHH....L-IS-Y" Poor Scott cries out in muffled pain, clutching onto his bloodied chin.

Lissy-Paige roars with laughter but, starts toward the elevator as I clutch onto my Scott, death glaring her.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_*Lissy-Paige's p.o.v.*_

I jump into the elevator just in time, before Jean could stop me in any way telepathically.

"Ya snooze, ya lose Jeanie!" I giggle as the elevator opens to the hallway to mine and Logan's rooms.

"Only one room left!"

I skip out of the elevator and to my room, jerking it open to find Professor sitting in the middle of the room.

"I'm fired aren't I?"

Professor laughs wheeling up to me and telepathically turns on my light to reveal my bed had luggage on top of it.

"Um, what's up here?" I nervously reply looking at the smiling Professor, "..._**am I really fired?!"**_

"No, my dear" Professor Xavier snickers telepathically handing me the luggage.

"I promised you a road trip back home so, here you go!"

I squeal with delight dropping my luggage to hug Professor, before I run towards the door to yell for Kitty, Jean, and Ororo.

"But....there's one condition"

Stopping dead in my tracks, I turn around to face the dreaded condition.

"Shoot, smarty pants"

"Logan or Tony has to go with you, because of your little fight with Scott and Logan's poor boxes" Professor says sternly wheeling towards the door.

"B-But, they-" I stutter feeling my brain go numb.

"Like you, yes, that's why I'm doing this"

Professor wheels out of my room and lifts up a hand motioning me to follow.

_**WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!**_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_*Lissy-Paige's p.o.v.* conti._

"Logan and Tony, please come down to the living room!" Professor calls on the intercom in the living room that echos through the whole mansion.

I nervously sit down on the large black rounded couch as I hear Logan heavy booted footsteps come down the staircase, along with, Tony's loud mouth gripping at Logan.

"Hey Professor," Logan says sourly dragging his feet towards the lazy boy as Tony snakes past him and sits opposite me.

"So, Professor...which one goes with me?" I ask to distract Tony from seeing me get up and sit on the other end of couch.

"Go where Lissy?" Tony questions as he grabs my around the waist and jerking me into his lap.

_Crap....._

"Miss Cooper asked to go on a road trip so, we made a deal," Professor Xavier chuckles looking in-between us all, "...she gets her road trip but, one of you have to go with her, Tony"

"Oh, alright I'll go then!" Tony exclaims squishing me into a hug while kissing my neck, "....right love?"

"I don't think you wanna know, what I think honey!" I hiss as I try and wiggle out of his iron grip.

As I continue to squirm I look for Xavier,**who has left the room**, and then my eyes lands on Logan who looks like he gonna explode while gripping the chair arms.

"Let her go, Lead Head!" Logan cries from across the room and chunks a pillow at us, hitting me in the process.

"That was my eye, you hot head!" I cry gripping my eye as Tony lets go, cause he's laughing to hard to hold me anymore!

I sigh standing in-between them because Logan's chair and Tony's spot on the rounded couch are facing each other!

"I need one of you for whatever Xavier wants of me," I snap pointing at both of them, "...now, who has the better vehicle?"

"I have about a million cars at my house," Tony snickers like I was stupid, "... just pick one!"

"Logan?"

"I have my motocycle...**better **gas" Logan growls glaring at Tony's smirking face.

"Okay....I say we take the X-Jet...can either of you drive it?"

"I can, kid!" Logan blurts out walking over and throwing me over his shoulder, "....see ya, Lead Head!"

"PUT ME DOWN, YOU NUT!" I cry out as Logan walks us out of the living room and up the stairs.

"Hush up kid, I won, so let's go!"

Logan kicks open my door and grabs my luggage just as Kitty, Jean, and Ororo come walking up and start to giggle.

"Shut up, mean faces!" I growl as Logan walks us away as they continue to giggle at my look of "damsel in distress" .

"Please p-put m-me d-down!" I stutter as Logan purposily jogs down the stairs and makes me bite my tongue.

I whimper like a puppy at my hurting tongue as Logan suddenly puts me down.

"I bit my tongue, stup!"

Logan smirks devilishly at me as I glare angrily at him.

"Well, no "I'm sorry for making you bite your tongue" ON PURPOSE!"

"Nope....I just wanted to see what you were whinin' about"

"UUGH....I'm outta here!"

I hastily try to grab my luggage from Logan but, he moves it away suddenly making me fall to the ground.

"LISSY!"

"UUGH!" I scream again as I feel frustrated hot tears burn into my eyes.

Logan snickers with laughter above me and I let out a shaky sigh as he pulls up off the ground and onto his shoulder again.

"Oh, calm down I'm just messin' with ya kid"

I rub my eyes really fast and hard as tears start to fall...and won't quit!

_WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!  
_

"Are you cryin' kid?" Logan asks continuing to laugh at me.

"N-No!" I blurber out in a shaky voice.

_**UUGH!**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%5**_

_*Logan's p.o.v.*_

_I love messin' with this girl..._

Lissy-Paige and I make our way outside as she continues to brawl out her frustration, and make it to the basketball court where the jet is there waitin'.

"C-Can y-you l-let m-me d-down **n-now!** " Lissy-Paige blurbers out in a shaky scream.

"Fine, you brawl bag!" I chuckle with a sigh dropping her off my shoulder and to her shaky feet.

I look away from her reluantly as the jet door opens to reveal Lead Head.

I growl low in my throat and move in front of Lissy-Paige as Lead Head makes he rich little gay butt over to us with the jet's keys in hand.

"Oops, dang it if you would have found-" Leady starts before my fist connects with his girly face.

"Ha!" I laugh as he falls to the ground and I grab the keys mid-fall.

"Come on, kid" I say over my shoulder but stop when I smell her salty tears...real badly!

"Oh, come on kid, don't-" I start to say before Lissy-Paige sinks to the ground in heavy sobs.

_Oh crap...._

"Lissy-Paige..." I slowly say as she begins to stand up and then shoots off toward the mansion.

"WAIT, LISSY-PAIGE!" I cry out running after her and catch her instantly.

"Let me go!"

I sigh heavily turning her around to look her in the eye and...my heart should've just broke in two.

Those beautiful honey eyes blurry with tears and her soft lil bottom lip that's quivering.

_Whoa, Logan slow down...but....oh heck!_

I pull into my arms hungrily and then lift her off the ground crushing my lips to her's.

Lissy-Paige tenses against my touch but slowly melts into my kiss, and kisses me back with just as much hunger.

"Lissy-Paige..." I whisper as we pull back panting.

"NO!" Lissy-Paige squeal crushing her lips back onto mine making me stumble back little bit.

"Lss" I mumble pulling my lips away before her's crush into mine again.

"Y-Yes?!" Lissy-Paige slowly cries breathless as her eyes slowly close and she goes unconsious.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_*Logan's p.o.v.* conti._

_Two hours later-_

_Crap....I kissed her and she faints.....crap!_

"You can't be worth this darling!" I say over my shoulder as Lissy-Paige snoozes in her sit behind the pilot's seat.

"Heavy sleeper too...well you can kiss darling, I'll give ya that much!" I chuckle hearing her breath softly in and out.

I look back at the sky in front of me and suddenly grip the controls tightly as she starts to whimper a little.

"Great..." I growl lowly in my throat pushing the auto pilot button and turn the pilot's chair around to face her.

Lissy-Paige whimpers moving her arms around like she swatting flies in her dreams.

"Lissy-Paige?" I whisper leaning forward and lightly shake her shoulders.

"Umm!" she squeals scared wrapping her arms around my neck.

"LISSY-PAIGE?!"

"Whhhaa...?"

"Are you okay, darlin' ?" I chuckle stroking her soft pale face.

"Uhhhh..." Lissy-Paige groans as her arms slip from my neck to cover her yawnin' mouth.

I smile down at Lissy-Paige until she realizes what's happened..._great._

"OH MY WORD, WE _KISSED_, WE _HUGGED_, AM I_ CRAZY_?!!"

"It's o-okay, calm down darlin' " I snicker as I sit down in the pilot's chair and pull her into my lap.

Lissy-Paige tenses a little as I pull her into my lap but, relaxs when I snake my free-arm around her waist.

"So, what were you dreamin' 'bout darlin'?"

She sighes heavily annoyed but, I smell sudden fear raising underneath her apparently bravely annoyed mask.

"_Do you have to know everything_?!" Lissy-Paige hisses squirmin' a little trying to run away from me, again!

"Oh no darlin', you can't get away this time!" I cry slyly gripping her waist with both my arms as I smell her fear more profoundly.

"_**N-No**_...." Lissy cries shakily as she hits the auto pilot button off making me throw her over to the other pilot's chair to control the plane again.

"_**DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN, YOU LITTLE IDIOT**_!"

"_**FINE THEN YOU STAY OUT OF MY PERSONAL LIFE**_!!"

"_**FINE**_!"

"_**FINE**_!"

_Great...._

T.B.C.

~ OH WOW DRAMA AHEAD! What of those two's heated kiss? (whistles) And what was Lissy-Paige's dream? AND WHERE ARE THEY GOIN' FOR PROFESSOR XAVIER?! R&R AND FIND OUT! AND DON'T HATE PPL'S ~ -Robin


	5. Oh, you hate me dontcha!

Dorky Wolvie

By: BirdieEsme10

~ Soooo.....smeaty kissin', and road trippin'.....lets see what's happens next for Lissy-Paige with Logan?! * whistles * And what of Tony who got knocked out by Logan? And meetin' Lissy-Paige's parents and seeing her house and hometown?! Read and Review to see! And a suprise person to add to it! ~ -Robin

_* Lissy-Paige's p.o.v. *_

_"Here's one for you couples out there, who are just startin' to learn what love is...." _

_Michael Buble' announces into the microphone and starts to sing, "Moon Dance" as I feel a hand land on mine._

_Well, its a marvelous night for a moondance  
With the stars up above in your eyes  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
neath the cover of october skies_

_I giggle as he playful smirks as we walk out to the dance floor and twirl around to the beautiful jazz music._

_"You look beautiful darlin' "_

_I look down at my beauitful brown and yellow flowered dress with brown heels grinning as he pulls me closer and I lay my head on his chest._

_And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
To the sound of the breezes that blow  
And Im trying to please to the calling  
Of your heart-strings that play soft and low  
And all the nights magic seems to whisper and hush  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush_

_He leans down and kisses my nose as he twirls me around once, twice, three times._

_"Darlin', please don't go"_

_And I'm trying to please to the calling  
Of your heart-strings that play soft and low  
And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush_

_I look into his face and it's him, the man who makes my head spin and heart jump, Logan._

_"L-Logan...I love you" _

_He grins and drips me as the jazz band and Michael play passionatily behind us._

_Can I just have one more dance with you_

_"Darlin', please don't go...."_

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

_* Tony's p.o.v. *_

_Why do I smell fresh cut grass?_

_Oh wait!_

"_**Ahhhh!!" **_

This is a great way to wake up, laying on basketball court with a huge gapping hole you could fall in two feet from your head!

"TONY, OH MY WORD!"

I get up slowly as my back cracks making me fall to my knees doubled over.

"Tony, are you okay?"

I grin at hearing a female voice, Lissy-Paige, and look up......Jeanie.

"_Great, _well don't just stand there like a statue, HELP ME!!"

Jeanie apologizes and helps me stand but, shakes me violently asking about Lissy and Logan.

"They're gone, and that stupid hick knocked me out!" I scream into her shocked face as Scott and the rest of the whole school run out to see us.

But, Professor wheels up hastily glaring me down.

"Mr. Stark, we need to talk"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_* Lissy-Paige's p.o.v. *_

_"Darlin', please don't go...."_

"Whhhaaaa...."

I slowly open my groggy tired eyes to find Logan shaking me roughily!

"LOGAN!" I scream jumping up off my palt on the plane floor but fall on my butt from getting tangled in my blanket.

"Where at our destination, so get up kid!"

I slowly get up rubbing my sore back side but, Mister Temper growls annoyed and throws me over his shoulder.

"I CAN WALK, YOU KNOW!"

Logan cries out in pain and frustration at my yelling and because of his very sensitive ears.

"Fine, just get dressed and off this plane in five minutes!"

I fake salute him as he storms down the steps of the plane, _what a morning, huh?_

_Where are we anyway?!_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_* Logan's p.o.v. *_

**"**_**DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN, YOU LITTLE IDIOT**_**!" **

_I can't believe I said that to her!_

"I just lost it Rogue!" I regretfully tell Rogue as I talk to her on my cell phone.

"_Well, try and control yourself," _Rogue stern voice scolds me on the other line, "_you've already lost alot of woman in your life, don't this one....she's worth it!"_

"_**FINE THEN YOU STAY OUT OF MY PERSONAL LIFE**_!!"

I wince hearing Lissy-Paige screaming reply again, why am I such a jerk?!

"I'll try kiddo, and tell Cajun I'm watchin' "

"_You're a billion miles away, he's gonna figure out you're not_" Rogue giggles.

"Just tell him, kid!" I snap closing my phone harshily as I hear Lissy's footsteps coming towards me.

"Soooo....where are we?" Lissy-Paige asks as she rocks back and forth on her feet.

I grin and point towards a redneck lookin' bar as her jaw drops.

"Professor sent us here to find a new recourt, Wade Wilson"

Her face goes pale and almost loses her footing in mid-balance of her rockin' feet.

"Ohhhh, you hate me dontcha?"

"Why yes, how'd ya know?"

T.B.C.

~ This is for you "tlm1633" Deadpool/Wade Wilson is comin'! And don't worry no romance with him, they just now each other from a past encounter! Like brother and sister! R&R! AND DON'T HATE! ~ -Robin


	6. Wade Winston Wilson, surprise surprise!

Dorky Wolvie

6

By: BirdieEsme10

~ Okay, so Lissy-Paige and Wolvie are head to head in a hate battle of emotions of love and hurt and now Deadpool is Lissy's road trip mission! HEHE! R&R! AND DON'T HATE IT! ~ -Robin

_* Lissy-Paige's p.o.v. *_

"Ohhhh, you hate me dontcha?" I growl under my throat as we walk towards this smelly redneck bar.

"Why yes, how'd ya know?"

I glare up at Logan's handsome smirking face, _man he's so unfairly adorable!_

"Wade Wilson!" Logan roars in annoucement as a loud bar fight ensues in front of us with rowdy Hank Jr. bumping in the background.

"Yeah, who wants me?!"

Logan and I turn to find Wade standing in the doorway of the bathroom, the girls bathroom!

"What the heck Wade?!" I cry as Wade swaggers over opening his arms wildly at me.

"Lissy doll, what's up sissy?"

I chuckle as he bear hugs me tightly and then suddenly hear growling and repeatly unshealthing of claws behind us.

"Ohhh, calm down Wolf man, she's like a lil sister to me!" Wade hisses and releases me to stand nose to nose with Logan.

"You wanna die stick boy!" Logan hisses under his throat scraping his claws against each other.

I sigh heavily rubbing my temples as Wade grips the swords on his back tightly.

"Wade Winston Wilson, cut it out!"

"With pleasure Lissy doll"

Wade whips out at his swords at Logan's neck and I smack his head angrily.

"Wade stop it, fighting Logan aint gonna help ya!"

Wade grumbles at Logan's smirking face and pulls the swords away turning towards me looking patathic.

"Why dontcha get on to him for a change!" Wade whines walking over to stand behind me.

"Cause Logan doesn't need to be told not to.....he's knows what would happen if he hurt you" I growl lowly through my teeth as Logan pulled in his claws annoyed.

"You think you can tell me what to do darlin' ?"

I snicker swaying towards him looking at his angered face.

"You put your claws away didn't ya?"

I smirk devilishly as he curses under his breath and starts towards the bar.

"W-Wade...."

Wade and I turn around to find a young preteen girl standing behind us in tears.

"Wade what...who...huh?"

_Please don't let it be another too young girlfriend....._

"Don't flip sissy, she's.....our...a-adopted daughter" Wade stutters out pulling me into a secure hold hug, "....meet Aaron Elizabeths, now Wilson and/or Cooper"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_* Tony's p.o.v. *_

"Okay, please tell what's goin' on here Egg Head?"

"Mr. Stark, I told you not to overdo asking to go with Lissy-Paige, now please if you want to help us with this mission, stay but if not, go home"

I glare down Xavier as he picks up the cell phone on his desk before it even rings!

"Hello Lissy-Paige, yes, no he's telling the absolute truth, come home now!"

"Sooooo, what's the misson that I gonna help with, helping her clean toliets?"

"Funny Anthony, no, helping Mr. Wade Wilson join us here and a young lady as well"

"Okay, well.......I'm outta here but I leave Pepper in my place...thanks Chuck!"

"Yes, and please come back again....I know Lissy-Paige hasn't decided on who she wants as a suitor yet"

"Yeah Chuck, that makes me happier than my therapy I think I'll need later with this crazy brod!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_* Lissy-Paige's p.o.v. *_

_**"OUR ADOPTED DAUGHTER?!"**_

"Well sis, I couldn't help Chuck without your help here!"

I hiss angrily through gritting teeth as I grip my arms on my seat on the X-jet.

"Okay then, but why did you have to do this?"

Wade looked down at his scraped up hands and sighed heavily.

"I was in North Dakota on a mission for Xavier and found this young girl trapped on a mountain ledge with her legs in a bear trap"

I gasped looking over as the little Aaron girl sleeps peacefully in the seat on the other side of Wade.

"Yeah, she's looks fine now but Xavier said Jeanie and Smurf Man have to do surgery on her ripped up legs tommorrow"

I giggle as Mr. Hank McCoy's new nickname and grab Wade's hand to signal him to go on with Aaron's story.

"Anyway sis, I called Xavier seconds later and informed him on everything but when got up to Aaron, she was goin' insane trying to escape...cause she thought I was the person who did that to her"

"I rushed up there and stopped her but, not perventing some scars on her little hands from tugging on that trap, and when I tried to touch her...she electricuted me!"

"Woah....."

"Yeah woah, she has electricity as a mutantion and electricuted me all the way down the mountain...and her tears didn't help with the shocks either!"

I squeeze Wade's hand as a comfort as we both turn to glance at the sleeping Aaron across from us.

"I took her to my hotel and for three days, I nursed her back to health and bonded with her......and that next day Xavier called me saying Metal Man wanted her and the only way for her to be safe, and for me to finally join you X-dorks, I had to adopt her...and that's when I found out you were at the mansion....and he just added you to the drama as well, sissy!"

_Great........_

"Great...well don't think you're gonna up and leave her......and I'll help with her Wade"

"Thanks sis!" Wade snicker playfully pocking me in the side.

"Yeah, yeah....I'm doin' it for _her_, you big selfish softy!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_* Professor Xavier's p.o.v. *_

"Why yes Mrs. Cooper, Miss Lissy-Paige is here but not at this moment"

"Well, sir w-where is she?" Mrs. Lissy-June Cooper whimpers in terror as we discuss Lissy-Paige's stay here at the Institute.

"She's with one of the teachers, Mister James Howlett to pick up some new students, she'll be back some time tonight"

"Well then Mister Xavier..." Mr. Wayne Cooper slyly replies as he and his wife stand up to leave, "...tell my Lissy bug when she calls that we'll be here until she comes home for the reunion then....good night Mister Professor Man"

I peer into Mr. Cooper mind and see that he doesn't take well to mutants and know he's thinking on trying to pull one on Logan when they return.

_Oh please Miss Cooper please mess this up somehow when you return.....my school can't take anymore damage payments!_

T.B.C.

__ Sorry if it's a little short...I'm tired but...dontcha love Lissy-Paige's parents, her and Wade's bond, and the adopted Aaron girl....sorry R&R AND DON'T HATE! ~_ Robin


	7. Aaron and Parents!

Dorky Wolvie

7

By: BirdieEsme10

* So, Wade and Lissy-Paige are adopted parents....and Wolvie wuvs Lissy! lol thankz for all my loyal fans! "pattyofurniture", "lizatinaliz", "tlm1633", and "grumypirate" and all of you who added me to alerts and fav's....you rocks all of yens! R&R! AND DON'T HATE! ~ - Robin

_* Lissy-Paige's p.o.v. *_

_"Cause it's a long time-"_

_UGH, Scooter!_

"Hello Scooter..." I say flatly into the receiver of my cell phone.

"Lissy-Paige, where the crap have you and Logan been?" Scooter screeches angrily making me have to hold my phone at arms length.

"Yeah, see this is why you're ringtone is Dierks Bentley's, "Long Time_** Alone**_"...."

"_**Lissy-Paige...."**_ Scooter hissed lowly in his throat on the other end.

"Okay, sorry boy scout, we just got sidetracked with Wade and my new adopted daughter, Aaron Elizabeths"

There was a pause at the end of the line, _grreat!_

"WHAT?! WHERE'S WADE?!"

I pull the phone away at arms length again, clutching my ear as Logan swaps the phone away from me.

"Shut it Scooter, you're gonna deafen Lissy-Paige!" Logan hisses as I hear Scott ranting like crazy about Aaron and Wade.

"Yes, she is Lissy-Paige's and Wade's adopted daughter, no, Chuck asked them to do it!"

Logan and Scooter argued like that for about twenty minutes on my phone, well before Logan hung up on him though.

"Thank you Wolf..." Wade sighed heavily massaging his temples, "....Summers can't ever shut up since Xavier put in charge of it all!"

"No, he hasn't stick boy, Scooter just thinks he has!" Logan snaps as he flumps through my cell.

"Hey, hey, hey Wolf boy, drop my phone!" I cry rushing over but Logan stops me holding me back with one hand on my forehead.

"Sorry darlin', no can do I have to put these tones on my phone"

"What could _I_ have that _you_ would like?"

"Easton Corbin's new song"

"Oh yeah, I love that song!" I giggle and swip my phone back as I distracted him.

"But, no can do, _darlin'_ !"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_* Lissy-June's p.o.v. * _

"Wow Wayne, she has a really lovely room doesn't she?"

It took twelve hours and eleven mintues of exhaustion and arguing but, we made to this Institute for gifted youngsters and...Lissy-Paige isn't even here!

_But, what a room they've given to her!_

A big yet small room with a queen sized bed, a desk to study with, and a balcony to overlook the institute grounds.

"Wayne this is...WAYNE!"

My jaw drops with shock as my "wonderful" husband is at the study desk messing our only daughter's email on her laptop.

"Wayne Everett Cooper, who dare you!" I roar slapping Wayne in the back of the head, "you know we raised her right!"

"Owww, yes I know Junie but I just know that, that Howlett guy is trouble!" Wayne's snaps from over his shoulder as he flips through Lissy-Paige's photos.

"Says the man who took me late night joy ridin' through my daddy's corn field!"

Wayne stops suddenly and turns towards me with that same sly look that joy rider boy gave me just before he kissed that night.

"Yeah, I know Junie bug but you had a "come and get me" look on your pretty lil face too!" Wayne snickers as he stands and snakes his arms around me.

_Oh shoot, I forgot about that!_

"Well then, enough of that...let's go back to finding out about this Howlett fellow" I snap as Wayne starts kissy facin' at me.

"_I'm A Little More Country Than That" _

"Oh, Lissy-Paige, Wayne let go!" I cry knocking my husband back down in the chair in front of the laptop and whipping open my cell phone.

"Hello Lissy-Paige baby!" I squeal as my daughter giggles on the other end.

_"Hello mom, what are ya'll doin' at the Institute?"_

I whimper a sigh hearing what I knew it was comin',_ busted!_

_"Mother..."_

"Yes, I know Lissy, but..b-but...it was all you're father's fault!"

_"Uh huh, just chill I ain't mad...just stay there we're be home in an hour, loves ya mommy bye!"_

"Bye- " I try to say before the line goes dead.

"Dart, she knows we're here Wayne"

Wayne grins wickely and grabs my hand rushing towards the door.

"W-What are we doin'?"

"Havin' a party!"

_Oh dear, a wicked sly grin and a party....Mr. Howlett's in for it now!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_* Lissy-Paige's p.o.v. *_

"Please, darlin' I like that song too!" Logan whines as we all walk up the steps of the Institute.

"_**No Logan**_, I'm tired and you can just download it later!"

"Yes and please just shut up!"

We both turn and find Aaron moaning in annoyance in Wade's arms at Logan's whining.

"Yeah, what my kid said!" I giggle as Aaron thumb up's me.

Logan growls lowly and storms in front of us.

Fleeing open the front doors, Logan roars in anger!

"WHAT?!"

Wade and I run around him and into the foyer to find all of the students, staff, and my parents at a party with a banner that said, _"Congrats On Your Engagment : Logan and Wade!" _

_Oh daddy, you have skipped some levels with this one!  
_

T.B.C.

* HAHA! I had to it, cause I'm busy and can't write a whole lot but, I WILL TRY! R&R! AND DON'T HATE! Just lol at it! * -Robin


	8. Crazy Makes You Crazy!

Dorky Wolvie

8

By: BirdieEsme10

*So, Lissy-Paige, Logan, Wade, and little Aaron have returned back to the manison to come and find a very interesting surprise from Lissy's daddy! hehe! R&R! AND DON'T HATE! * - Robin

Recap-

_Lissy-Paige's p.o.v. *_

_"Please, darlin' I like that song too!" Logan whines as we all walk up the steps of the Institute._

_"__**No Logan**__, I'm tired and you can just download it later!" _

_"Yes and please just shut up!" _

_We both turn and find Aaron moaning in annoyance in Wade's arms at Logan's whining._

_"Yeah, what my kid said!" I giggle as Aaron thumb up's me._

_Logan growls lowly and storms in front of us._

_Fleeing open the front doors, Logan roars in anger!  
_

_"WHAT?!" _

_Wade and I run around him and into the foyer to find all of the students, staff, and my parents at a party with a banner that said, "Congrats On Your Engagment : Logan and Wade!" _

_**Oh daddy, you have skipped some levels with this one!**_

"Oh man, Dad!" I cry looking shocked at my very amused grinning father.

"I'm sorry baby is that not right, I thought it said you're name!" My daddy chuckled evilly as he starts towards Logan.

Logan is so mad at this point, he could egnite at any moment so, I rush in front of him to block he and my dad.

"Daddy don't, please apologize you've made too much trouble already!" I command angrily looking around my class clowny father and at my mother who is raising up her hands in defense.

"Can't help you with one baby girl"

"_**Lissy-Paige**_....." Logan growls low in his throat behind me ripping at my shoulders, "...._**get him away from me, I could kill him!**_"

"Dad, apologize, and let's talk, okay!!"

My dad looks from Logan to me with a his famous cherish cat grin and shrugs.

"Ahh fine, but you explain all this crap to me!"

_............j-joy!_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_*Lissy-Paige's p.o.v. conti.*_

After my father apologizes to Logan, Wade, and I, we all sit down in the living room explaining the mission we just endured and introduce my new daughter and their new granddaughter.

"Oh, Lissy, she's adorable" My mom giggles as Aaron grips Wade's hand in fear and/or excitement at new parents _and_ grandparents.

But.....dad had to ruin the moment!

"She'll be just like you in no time" My dear ol' daddy hisses pointing at me angrily.

"Hey, Hey why not just her dear ol' dad?" Wade whines wrapping his arms lovingly around Aaron who sat in-between us.

My dad looks at my mother who sticks her tongue out and I sigh, _wait for it!_

"Because Lissy-Paige did the same, and even Junie's brother-in-law's can back me up on this one!" Dad cries throwing his arms up defeat.

"All you get out of these children are you're good looks, but personalities are all their mother's!!"

"Oh come on, I am a daddy's girl you know" I chuckle as my father continues his ranting.

"Oh bull fart, that's you're mother's trait as well!"

I roll my eyes at my ranting dad and turn suddenly to see Logan chuckle a little.

"W-What was that Mister Loner, a chuckle?" I giggle at Logan who's proped up on one leg on the back wall behind the couch, trying to look at tall,dark and handsome.

"N-Nothing....." Logan grunts and trys to leave just as my dad makes it to the entrance and blocks his way.

"Hey move it ol' man!"

"Ol' man huh?" Dad sneers pushing Logan back a couple of feet.

"Say that again, Wolf boy!"

Logan growls and begans to cletch his fists just when the Professor wheels in behind them both.

"Logan, don't fight with our guest, and Mister Cooper, Logan is a good man, I hope" Professor scolds as he wheels into the living room staring me down at the prime suspect.

"Hey, I didn't tell them to fight" I cry throwing up my hands in defense.

"Okay everyone, let's come down, dinner will be a few minutes" Professor scolds as Logan storms out of the room and dad loudly cracks his knuckles.

"Dad, please I actually think I like this guy!" I snap crossing my arms against my chest like a child.

"We'll see Lissy bug"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_* Logan's p.o.v. *_

_Great, now her dad hates me too!_

"Can you pass the bread Logan?" Jean asks from the left of me placing her hand on mine.

"Sure Jeanie" I grunt lowly grabbing the bread just as Lissy-Paige does.

"Oh, sorry darlin' "

_You idiot, smooth....._

"No, i-it's okay, give to Jean first" Lissy-Paige chuckles embarassed pulling her hand out from under mine.

"Here J-" I try to say before Chuck freaks me out as he whispers in my head.

"_Start a conversation with Mr. Cooper Logan, it will break the ice a little, he's calm now" _

"_Forget it Chuck, he ain't gonna accept that I like Lissy-Paige and __**he started it**__!" _

_"Logan-"  
_

"So Logan, what model is that motorcycle you got out front?" Lissy-Paige's dad asks from the other side of Lissy and I drop the whole basket of bread onto Jeanie's plate.

_"Alright never mind" Chuck chuckles in my head._

"Harley Davidson 2009...in late 2008" I chuckle knowing that would break the ice and shut him up for good!

"_**In late 2008**_?!"

"I got my connections" I scoff winking at Chuck at the other end of the table.

"Let's see it then!" Lissy-Paige's dad cries jumping up and heading for the door.

"Hold on!" I call as I turn when Lissy-Paige's hand lands on mine.

"Thank you"

I mouth a "your welcome" and rush after her dad whipping out my keys.

_Yes, Lissy darlin' your mine!_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_* Lissy-Paige's p.o.v. *_

"I-I can't believe it!" I chuckle looking from mom to Professor.

"Yes, amazing but I guessed as much" Professor chuckled.

"Well, at least you get to finish you're meal!" Jean cries from across from me picking the bread basket off her full plate of food.

We all burst out with laughter and I laugh even harder when I see Scott laughing too!

"Oh poor baby, even Scooter won't help ya"

"Shut it Lissy!" Jean snaps chunking the soggy bread basket into my laughing face.

The whole table get quiet then......

"FOOD FIGHT!"

We all jump at Aaron's war cry from the other side of Scott throwing Dr. Pepper into Jean and Scott's face.

_Oh crap......_

T.B.C.

* Sorry, I will update soon though! hehe lovin' that Lissy and Aaron and I got Logan's motorcycle up on my profile cause I know squat about motorcycles! R&R AND DON'T HATE! And next chapter is almost all Aaron! *- Robin


	9. Sudden Drama!

Dorky Wolvie

9

By: BirdieEsme10

* Hehe, funny endin' last time, what shall happen next?! Read and find out and dont hate! * -Robin

* Lissy-Paige's p.o.v. *

"FOOD FIGHT!"

We all jump at Aaron's war cry from the other side of Scott throwing Dr. Pepper into Jean and Scott's face.

_Oh crap......_

" AARON!" Jean and Scott scream as Aaron and burst with laughter.

"Hush up, Scooter!" I cry out clutching a spoon full of peas at Scooter's dumb face.

"OKAY, STOP EVERYONE!!" Professor scolds loudly and we all turn apologitically at him.

"Um, s-sorry sir...."

I turn from Professor Xavier and see Aaron looking down at her plate in shame.

"Oh, Aaron it's okay...." I start to say before Professor cuts me off.

"Wait Miss Lissy-Paige, it's not alright, you and Miss Aaron will now clean this whole dining room spotless, agreed?"

I turn slowly from Aaron's tearing up face to Professor's...grinning face.

_"Oh I get it, to spend some quality time together, got ya!"_

Professor smiles wisely at me and rolls back and turns rolling towards the dining room double doors.

"_Yes and no more of this crazy too, I got enough problems right now...."_

_"What?"_

_"It's nothing to worry about, and remember to get under the table, Wade put his gum under the table"_

"GROSS WADE!"

I squeal suddenly as I realize that I'm not talking telepathically to Professor Xavier anymore.

Wade blushes wildly with anger at my putting him on the spot.

"_**Darn you, **_Sissy!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_* Lissy-Paige's p.o.v. conti. * _

"Soooo, what do you think of the school and everyone Ari?"

At Professor Smarty Pants request, Aaron and I cleaned the dining room spotless and are just now getting to the diner dishes.

"Oh, I...think...t-they're... all nice" Aaron stutters in a whisper as she rinses a soapy plate with the sprayer.

"Are you alright?"

_Then it hits me, Wade isn't here with us!_

"Would you like Wade to come and help us?" I ask putting my none soapy hand on her shaky hand.

"Y-Yes..."

I smile squeezing her hand as if to say "I understand" and take off for the living room and find Wade telling the story of how he and I met to my chuckling mother.

_Oh no...._

"Yeah, I'm serious she was just walking along talking to me and when I grabbed her hand, she squeals like a pig!" Wade roars with laughter but stops right when MY FIST CONNECTS WITH HIS JAW!

"YOU IDIOT, I TOLD YOU _**NEVER**_ TO SPEAK OF THAT, AND SERIOUS **TO MY MOTHER**?!"

Wade clutches his jaw whimpering in pain at my feet like a puppy.

"I-I'm s-sorry m-mistress..."

_My lands......_

"Wade, just get up and go into the kitchen, Aaron needs you!"

"W-What Lissy-Paige?!"

I wince at my stupid blurting as my mother stands up looking at me with motherly concern.

"I'm fine mother, it's just she's not used to me yet, she trusts Wade" I say with a heavy sigh and turn towards Wade who's looking at me with concern as well.

"It's okay Sissy, she's just not used to you" Wade chuckles as he pulls me into a loving bear hug, "....but she will, she just thinks you nuts!"

"Wade Winston Wilson, let me go or I will _break_ you'll jaw bone instead of just bustin' it!"

"Dully Noted!" Wade chuckles as he waves good-bye to my blushing mother and heads to the kitchen.

"So, Lissy bug, what's up?" Mom asks worriedly as I flop down beside her on the couch..

"I don't know Mom..." I sigh but get cut off suddenly as she hugs me fiercely.

"_What_..._is_..._it_....?!"

My mother chuckles kissing me on the forehead.

"Oh, Lissy-Paige don't be coe...I know you're in love with Mr. Logan!"

_Crap, my mom can read people __**soo **__good!_

"Yes, I think I do Mom!" I cry as we squeal with glee and hug some more, "...but what about him?"

Mom stops hugging me then and clinches her fist angrily.

"Momma, Momma take a breath...I didn't say he wanted to hurt me or anything, CHILL!"

"I know Lissy bug _but_, I just don't want him to hurt you like Ben did"

_Great, you had to mention him!  
_

"It's fine mom...."

"Who's Ben darlin' ?"

"LOGAN!" Mom and I shriek in unison as Logan and Dad stand in the living room entry way confused and concerned.

"O-Ohh...no one important!"

I hastily stand, and almost trip over my feet, and rush past Logan and Dad into the foyer and out the front double doors.

" Pepper?"

_And into Miss Pepper Potts who is sitting on the front steps in tears......_

"Hello...." Pepper whispers quickly as a fancy black car arrives and she rushes into it.

_Fun stuff that up tight girl...._

"What's wrong Bug..."

I grin and turn to find...._Logan_ standing behind me...calling me by my _nickname_!

"W-What did yo-" I start before Logan lips cut mine off as we kiss passionatiely.

I melt as I feel him wrap his arms around my shaky body and lift me from the ground.

"Wwww" I mumble on Logan's lips angrily.

"...What darlin' ?"

I feel my face flushing and my head spin as Logan sits me on the ground.

"It's Pepper Potts, she's in some kind of trouble?"

Logan chuckles pulling me in his arms and I almost sigh as I feel all warm and fuzzy from it.

"Well, go after her and find out..."

"I will and why did you kiss me?"

I feel his chest rumble against my head as he chuckled lowly in his throat.

"I just wanted too, and ask about that Ben guy"

_Crap...._

"NO!" I snap rushing towards past the gardens and to the side of the mansion where the garage is located.

_And find one, Logan's new motorcycle! _

I rush over quickly and jump on, just as I hear Logan's calling out my name.

"Crap, where are the keys?"

_Not a well thought out plan, well kissed 'em again then!_

"_**Lissy-Paige!"**_

I look up cleverly as Logan storms over in anger, _the man loves his motorcycle._

"_**Not**_..._**my**_..._**motorcycle**_!" Logan hisses gripping the handle bars as I look at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Wanna kiss?"

Logan blushes then but, I gave in to it!

"Fine, you wanna drive!"

"RRRRR!"

He growls at me and flops down on the seat pushing me back.

"Someone's got the hotts...."

Logan growls loudly releasing his claws and bluntly kicks the motorcycle to life, making me jump out my skin!

"CRAP!" I shriek holding onto my chest to keep my heart from exploding through it.

"Wuzzy...."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_* Pepper's p.o.v. *_

_What is wrong with me?_

"Thomas, once more around the park, I think he's here, just hiding _**again**_"

Glancing out the limo's tented windows, I spy Tony hiding behind parks' red children's slide.

"Tony....great"

"Rhody, do you mind?" I hiss dully looking at my boss's friend, Colonel James Rhodes who chuckling uncontrollably.

"Sure, Sure Pep"

I watch stone faced as Rhody jumps out the car and chases Tony as he spies us in fear.

_What is wrong with me....I can't seriously be in love with..w-with...my BOSS!_

T.B.C.

* Sorry it took so long, got skool (grr) anyhoo, more to come with Logan/Lissy-Paige, Pepper/Tony, and Aaron's past is revealed as well! R&R! AND DON'T HATE! *- Robin


	10. That's How Country Boys Roll!

Dorky Wolvie

10

By: DorkyBirdie10

* Alright, last chapter was a little scatter brained but, skool intrupts, sorry! Anyhoo, Lissy-Paige is wanting to bond with Aaron and who's her mystery convo guy named Ben? And will Pepper be okay? And will Lissy-Paige's parents leave and take her with them?! R&R! AND DON'T HATE!

"That's How Country Boys Roll"- Billy Currington * - Robin

_* Lissy-Paige's p.o.v. *_

" THAT'S HOW COUNTRY BOYS ROLL!!" I sing out horribly as I dust the big living room as apart of the food fight punishment because of Aaron and I.

I smirk looking down at my new purple Ipod, I bought from me to me, i love me sometimes,ha!

I twirl around the big wrap around black couch and the cream colored lazy boy only to land on sed lazy boy with my ringing phone in it.

"Oh crap!" I boom pausing Mr. Billy Currington's ,"That's How Country Boys Roll" and spy that it's a text message from....Logan.

_/ Heard anything from Pep, yet Bug? /_

_GRRRRR....stupid Wolf!_

/ _No......stupid Wolf and stop calling me that_! /

Yeah, so Logan and I didn't end up looking for Pep.....he took us riding around the city almost making me throw up as he would ride the bike on the side almost TO THE GROUND!

I glare at the screen and wait for about five minutes before he texts me back, don't know how to text do ya?!

"Darlin' ?"

"AH!" I squeal whipping around to find Logan behind the lazy boy.

"Hello to you too" Logan chuckles suddenly lifting me up off the chair, only to set back down into the lazy boy with me cradled in his arms.

"So, what are you listenin' to?"

"Billy Currington, I love this song" I brag as he yanks my Ipod from my hands.

"HEY!" I shriek as he chuckle putting the headphones in and listens, completely ignoring me!

"Logan!"

He chuckles wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me closer to his warm chest.

I sigh in defeat and lay my head on his shoulder feeling his warmth _and slowly close my eyes_.....

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

* Lissy-Paige's p.o.v. : Dream *

_Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_"Darlin' ?" _

_"Logan?" _

_Where in all of this world am I?!_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

_"Lissy-Paige, baby?"_

_"Logan, where are you?!"_

_Oh no, no I can't find Lo-_

_"Eeee"_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_"Logan..." _

_He's shirtless in Wrangler's and cowboy boots, YEE HAW!_

_"I'll wait for you I promise you, I will darlin' "_

_"What?!"_

* End of Dream *

_* Lissy-Paige's p.o.v. * _

"Darlin' ?"

"AH!"

_What the.......was I......ASLEEP?!_

"Owww, watch it babe!" Logan annoyed yet concerned voice scolds pulling me closer to stop my sudden shakes.

"What is it... a bad dream or something?"

I take a shaky breath gripping onto Logan's arm around my waist to steady myself.

"I-I don't know" I whimper reluantly looking up at his handsome, concerned face.

"Well, you can trust me, bug" Logan chuckles kissing my forehead which makes me relax a little.

"I-I-"

"WHAT IS THIS?"

I jump again as we both turn to find Wade standing in the entrance of the living room in amused shock.

"Wade...I-I will kill you" I hiss as I try but fail to struggle out of Logan's lap.

"Stick boy, what the heck did I tell you!"

Wade grins wildly at us and sways forward sarcastically putting a finger to his chin.

"Don't bother me, I'm trying to find out what's wrong with Lissy-Paige"

"WHAT?!" I shriek as loud as I could to defeaten Logan.

"OWWW!"

I pull out his vise grip then and head towards the door.

"FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIVES, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

T.B.C.

* Sorry, the conclusion to her anger will come laterz, but love her and Logan though, hehe! R&R AND DON'T HATE! * - Robin


	11. Love Ya Babe!

Dorky Wolvie

11

By: BirdieTitus16

*Hello PPLS! I KNOW YA MISSED ME! LOL J/K! You just really wanted to know what happens after Wolvie tries to help Lissy-Paige and she flips out on him so he's gonna try again……..with a really sweet approach! R&R AND DON'T HATE! *- Robin

* Lissy-Paige's p.o.v.*

"I-I hate t-this!"

Laying here in my room on my bed bawling my eyeballs out, after yelling at the man who pulls at my heart strings, UGH!

"STUPID, PRETTY MAN!" I cry into my pillow before chunking at my computer chair and it spins and knocks my cell phone into the floor.

"Son of a biscuit eater!"

"_I'm A Little More Country Than That" _

_Oh crap, Logan's calling me!_

"Yup, sure enough there he is" I snap picking up my cell to see "Wolf" light up on the screen.

"_I'm A Little More Country Than That"_

_Should I answer…..oh heck why not!_

"Hello Wolf, look I'm-," I start to say before I hear a guitar begin to strum softly.

"_I'm gonna be here for you baby, and I'll be a man of my word_," I hear Logan's husky, velvet voice softly sing into the other end.

"_Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard  
I wanna sleep with you forever  
And I wanna die in your arms  
In a cabin by a meadow where the wild beasts warm"_

_Oh no, here come the water works……_

"_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you, and I'll earn your trust making memories of us," _Logan's voice continues to sing smoothly as I inch towards my door in a daze.

"_I wanna honor your Mother_

_And I wanna learn from your Pa  
I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw  
And I wanna stand out in a crowd for you  
A man among men  
I wanna make your world better than it's ever been"_I slowly twist the knob to my door as he continues and rush out closing my door behind me softly.

"_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you, and I'll earn your trust making memories of us"_

"_We'll follow the rainbow  
Wherever the four winds blow  
And there'll be a new day  
Comin' your way  
I'm gonna be here for you from now on  
This you know some how  
You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now"_

I freeze in the hallway hearing he's voice intensify with,_ "but it's alright now" _and hastily grip the door knob to he's bedroom adjacent to mine…and slowly turn it.  
_  
"And I'm gonna make you this promise  
If there's life after this  
I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss  
Yes I am"_

I slowly turn the door knob and rip open the door to see Logan sitting the floor with he's back to the side of his bed.

"_Yes I am,_" Logan whispers through a sly grin and as I continues to look like a deer in headlights walking shakily towards him.

"And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you, and I'll _**earn**_ your trust makin' memories of us"

I slowly slide down on my butt beside him and see my vision blur, _**crap!**_

"_Ohhh  
And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you, baby  
And I'll win your trust makin memories of us  
Mmmmm  
Ohhhhhhhh Oh Baby Mmmmmmm"_

"I-I-I…..mmmm" I stutter as he sits he's guitar down and takes my hand.

"I love you darlin', please trust me" Logan whispers taking my hand and kisses it.

_Oh my lands, what to say, SAY SOMETHING THOUGH!_

"I-I….love you too" I choke as I feel tears running down my face.

Logan smiles as I start to wipe my tears roughly away, darn me!

"It's okay bug, I love you even if you burbler like a baby"

"Shut up!" I snap shoving him to the ground and grabbing his guitar.

"Hey darlin'!" Logan growls jumping up and grabbing it back, "no one touches my guitar!"

I sigh at he's tough face and slowly move towards him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Thank you"

He sighs heavily wrapping his free-arm around my smaller frame and I giggle in triumph.

"Darlin', you make it so hard to annoyed at you"

"Well…" I giggle looking up at he's annoyed handsome face, "if I tell you what's bugging me, will that help?"

Logan smirks down at me and kissing my forehead.

"Agreed babe"

* * *

*Logan's p.o.v.*

_Lissy-Paige finally is gonna tell me what's been buggin' her…._

"Where do you want to go and talk then?" I ask as she and I walk down the hallway slowly, enjoying each other's company.

Lissy-Paige shrugs as we walk down the stairs and suddenly entwines her hand into mine.

"I don't know, maybe the gardens or a restaurant," Lissy-Paige replies casually as we walk to kitchen.

_Humph , so coy, sweet…._

"I know you're holding my hand darlin'," I chuckle as she darts her vision to the ground.

"And…"

I grin as I pull her around into my arms and kiss her fiercely on her shakin' lips.

"And..." I chuckle as I pull my lips from hers, "…it's ok, I will let you"

She chuckles nervously and hugs me around the waist again, this time more shaky.

"What's wrong baby?"

Lissy shakes her head into my chest; completely trembling in full blown terror….it's burning my nose!

"Please…d-don't…g-go!!!"

"Go where, babe?!"

"J-Just….I don't know!" Lissy cries out in frustration stomping towards the living room.

"GRRRRRR, LISSY!" I roar out rushing towards her as she enters the living room.

"I-IT'S JUST I HAVE BEEN LEFT BEFORE LIKE THIS AND IT EVEN ON MY WEDDING DAY!" Lissy-Paige screams into my face as we stand in the entrance of the living room.

I stand there in shock as she collapses to the floor in a trembling rage.

"Trust me," I whisper swatting in front of her teary face, "…I won't darlin'."

Lissy looks at my face intently before shoving me to the ground.

"Okay, I surrender you big, lovable lug!"

* * *

*Lissy-Paige's p.o.v.*

_I'm going to tell Logan everything…..__**everything!**_

He sits here on the lazy boy patiently with me curled up in his lap, as I try to form these _horrid_ memories again!

"Alright here goes nothing, I was engaged once to this guy named Ben Tritt, and he was my best friend Libby's older brother"

"We "fell in love" in high school and before going to apply for culinary school, he proposed and I spent all my culinary money on our wedding"

"Whoa, bug?" Logan snaps clenching the arm of the chair after hearing that last part.

"He couldn't, because he was just getting a garage business off the ground" I argued unclenching his hands from the chair and entwining mine into it.

"Anyway, dated two years, engaged on Valentine's Day, bah, and on our wedding day, **he never even showed and he's mother blames me!**"

"Whoa!"

Logan and I both growl as we hear Wade's shocked voice behind us.

"Wade Winston Wilson, shut up and sit down!" I instruct as he slyly sits down on the couch beside us.

"Alright, so Mother Tritt blames me and I have to pay for everything to go back and back up to all the gifts we were gonna receive"

"I'll kill him for ya sissy," Wade chuckles as I grit my teeth in frustration at that last horrid statement.

"Yea thank you Wade, so I find the moron three days later in he's garage bragging that he left me at the altar and I did nothing about it…..and I proved him wrong!"

"Lissy…."

"Don't worry Wolf, we just came to a deal, he gives me what was supposed to be "our" house and I don't kill him and make it look like an accident"

"Right on Sissy!" Wade giggles high fiving me as I stand up and stretch out my sore joints.

"Yup, so that's it," I say at Logan's pained face at my sad sack story still holding my hand tightly.

"Don't worry Logan, I'm fine, and thanks you too…I haven't even told my dad the whole story"

"Really, Lissy bug?"

I turn to find my parents standing in the entrance to the living room.

"H-Hi daddy…"

_Why me?!_

* * *

*Pepper's p.o.v.*

_Okay Virginia, just knock on the door…._

"Hey Pep, what's up?"

_There she is all calm, and coy as to why I'm here…._

"Miss Cooper, can I stay here at the Institute for a while, Tony's gone to Hawaii for the weekend?"

"Sure, but call me Lissy-Paige, 'k Pep?" Miss Cooper chuckles as she grabs my bag and pulls me hastily into the Xavier Institute foyer.

"Soooo….why ain't you with him?"

"I don't know…."

"Well….we'll get it out of ya" Miss Cooper snickers as she drags me into the main living room and I can already hear loud giggles and conversations of girls.

_Oh no….just with my sisters…sleepover!_

T.B.C.

*Haha! I updated, excitin' ain't it?! Lissy finally fessed up and Pep's in love with Iron Man, aww! SLEEPOVER! Anybody seen that movie "Sleepover" with that girl from Spy Kids? I love it, buy, rent, watch it, whatever! And just a by the way, _**"Making Memories Of Us" is by Keith Urban…LOVE HIS MUSIC!**_ Suggest you download it or buy he's cds! R&R! AND _**DON'T HATE!**_ MORE TO COME! _**Suggestions for the next chapter are welcome!**_ *-Robin


	12. Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained!

Dorky Wolvie 

12

By: BirdieTitus10

* Ok, so Lissy-Paige trusts Wolverine whole heartedly…..but now, what about Pepper and Tony? In the immortal words of Robin Williams from "RV", "Make It So Number 1!" R&R! AND DON'T HATE! *-Robin

* Pepper's p.o.v. *

_Okay Virginia, just knock on the door…._

"Hey Pep, what's up?"

_There she is all calm, and coy as to why I'm here…._

"Miss Cooper, can I stay here at the Institute for a while, Tony's gone to Hawaii for the weekend?"

"Sure, but call me Lissy-Paige, 'k Pep?" Miss Cooper chuckles as she grabs my bag and pulls me hastily into the Xavier Institute foyer.

"Soooo….why aren't you with him?"

"I don't know…."

"Well….we'll get it out of ya" Miss Cooper snickers as she drags me into the main living room and I can already hear loud giggles and conversations of girls.

_Oh no….just like with my sisters…_**sleepover**_!_

"Heyyyy, Pepper's here!" Lissy-Paige cries out as we enter into the living room of giggling crazy girls.

Lissy-Paige grabs my arm dragging me towards the couch just as Miss Jean Grey grabs my other heading into the kitchen.

"Jean, I wanted her to meet Aaron!" Lissy-Paige whines as Miss Jean jerks me to her, winning the tug of me!

"No Lissy, I need to talk to her about some business about the school" Jean scolds sending Lissy-Paige away and we rush suddenly into the empty kitchen.

"Okay Virginia, what the heck is wrong with Tony?!" Jean asks angrily holding up a folded note with the words "To Prof X" on it…….._in Tony's handwriting._

"I-I...don't know!" I stammer slowly taking the note from her and unfolding it.

"_Hey Prof. X, I'm gonna go get Hairy like you asked, watch Pep for me though will ya…..I know she'll be coming to stay with you, she just loves Lissy-Paige! And can't stay at my condo, I'm not there! "_

_Tony _

"OH MY WORD!"

I look up to find Jean _and _Lissy-Paige both staring at me……… and the giggling in the living room has stopped.

"Gee Pep, didn't know ya cared?"

* * *

* Tony's p.o.v. *

"Yes, Xavier I have the gorilla and we're on route to your school right now!"

"Hey, I'm not a gorilla, little man!"

"Really, I thought it suited you!" I chuckle as this big hairy mass adjacent to me death glares me down with an "I kill you" look.

"Shut it Stark!"

I grin as I shuffle through my blackberry contacts until I get to the number I'm looking for and hit send.

"Hello?"

"Hello Wolf, can you meet me at the entrance of the school, I have something for you"

* * *

* Lissy-Paige's p.o.v. *

"Gee Pep, didn't know ya cared?"

"Uhh, m-mom?"

I turn around to find Aaron standing in the kitchen entry way in worried confusion.

"What is it Aar-, WAIT, did you just call me….m-mom?"

Aaron looks down at her feet and nods in embarrassment.

"Awwww, I LOVE YOU!" I squeal running up to her and death gripping her into a bear hug.

"Mmmmoomm, iiittsss…Llllognn"

"Wait, what?!" I shriek letting her go and running into the living room.

"Okay, what about Logan?"

Aaron takes a deep breath and points towards the foyer.

"He's outside fighting some big hairy guy and daddy's not helping at all!"

"CRAP!" I cry rushing out of the living room into the foyer and out the double doors to find Logan and some big hairy guy fighting to the death.

"Logan!" I shriek rushing towards them and Wade sees and rushes towards me head on to stop me.

"OH NO, Sissy!" Wade cries grabbing me and throws me over he's shoulder, "….not the place right now!"

I look in terror as this huge fight ensures and……Logan getting thrown to the ground breaking the gravel drive underneath him.

"LOGAN!"

He looks at me in shock and jumps up hastily as if nothing happened.

"L-Lissy-Paige, I'm fine!" He yells at me as he and I lock eyes at…**the claws coming out of his hands!**

"WH-WHAT ARE THOSE?!"

T.B.C.

* What will happen next?! R&R AND DON'T HATE TO FIND OUT! * - Robin


	13. What the world!

Dorky Wolvie

13

By: BirdieTitus10

* Lissy-Paige's p.o.v. *

Recap-

_I look in terror as this huge fight ensures and…Logan getting thrown to the ground breaking the gravel drive underneath him._

"_LOGAN!" _

_He looks at me in shock and jumps up hastily as if nothing happened._

"_L-Lissy-Paige, I'm fine!" He yells at me as he and I lock eyes at…the claws coming out of his hands!_

"_WH-WHAT ARE THOSE?" _

###############################################

"Wade Winston Wilson, what the heck is goin' on?" I scream as Wade trots us up the steps of the mansion and slams the double doors against the horrific scene outside.

Wade slides me off he's shoulders only to slap his hands over my shrieking cries of wonder.

"SHHHHHH Sissy, don't panic, Aaron has very shot nerves and high blood pressure!" Wade pleads at me as he leads us to the living room where Aaron is sitting on the sleepover plait in the floor reading a book to Jean and Pepper.

"Where's Ororo?" I ask Wade as he sits us down on the empty couch.

"Helping Professor X at trying to solve the Wolf problem outside, now relax and shut your face!"

I sigh in defeat at my best friend's pleading puppy dog eyes and lay back into the couch and slowly close my eyes.

"LISSY-PAIGE!"

_Ohhh….so close!_

"Uhhh, hello daddy!" I call over my shoulder as my dad rushes into the living room with my mom and Ororo trailing behind.

"Would you like to tell me something Bug, hmm?" Dad growls in clenched teeth at Wade and me trying so hard not to scream his head off.

"Umm…Wayne, I-," Wade interjects before Dad cuts him off with a raised hand to signal a "shut up".

"Not now Wilson, I'm trying to ask my daughter why her boyfriend is fighting like an animal with some outlaw outside!"

I giggle at that "outlaw" because who ever Logan's fighting does look like one that outlaw from old western movies...but with a black jacket.

"I don't know, and Ororo is supposed to figure it out!" I say pointing at Miss Ororo who's looking pleadingly at me behind my angered father.

"Really…well Miss Monroe?" Dad nonchalantly says to scared Miss Monroe behind him.

Miss Ororo glares at me and then starts to explain…before another angry, yelling man rushes into the mansion.

"PROFESSOR!"

I jump at the sound of Logan's booming voice and cringe at he's heavy booted steps towards the living room.

"Where is he-," Logan shouts before he stops to look at me with worry.

"Lissy…."

I look up in worried fear at Logan, he's flannel shirt has three big rips in it, face spotted with dirt and fists full of claws.

"L-Logan" I cry rushing towards him but stop just before him in worry of the claws.

"W-What babe?"

"Y-Y-You're hands or umm….claws?" I whisper pointing down at the long claws sticking out from he's knuckles.

"Oh, umm….sorry" Logan stammers and like magic retracts the claws back into his knuckles.

We lock eyes for a moment and I hastily throw my arms around his waist in relief.

"I-I don't c-care, I'm just glad you're okay!" I cry out squeezing his waist as hard as I could muster.

Logan grunts in pain and pries my arms out from around him and intertwines our hands together.

"I'm okay, that guy is Victor Creed…._**my….b-brother**_," Logan explains clenching his teeth at the words, "my brother".

"Why is he here?"

Logan growls in anger and releases my hands to wrap his big arms protectively around me.

"I don't know babe"

"No, but I do" Professor Xavier's voice calls out over the loud speaker that connects to all the rooms of the mansion, "….Logan and Wade please come outside…**now**"

I look up at Logan's serious face and try and crack a smile to cut off some tension.

"It's alright baby…" Logan whispers letting me go and heading towards the door with Wade close behind him.

I continue to hold onto his hand and as he tries to break loose of my death grip, I feel tears began to form in the back of my eyes.

"We'll be okay…" I jump suddenly at Logan's low husky voice in my ear and slowly let his hands go.

I rub my eyes fiercely and look up to see Logan, Wade, and Professor all exit the mansion and hear Aaron crying softly behind me.

"Is Uncle Logan going to be okay?"

I slowly take a heavy breath and turn around and wrap my arms around Aaron.

"Yes…he will be okay…"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%55

* Logan's p.o.v. *

_Lissy-Paige….._

"Logan…."

I look down to see Professor glaring a hole into my face and points over to my….brother.

"Please settle this…." Professor scolds wheeling up to Victor and gives him a train ticket, "…we are sorry but, we cannot allow you to stay here….you can't be an X-men just as revenge against Logan"

"Couldn't fool you could I, baldy?" Victor snickered coolly as he snatches the train ticket from Xavier and then locks his cold dead stare to me.

"Don't worry Jimmy, you're girl is safe….I wanted Kayla…she was hotter!"

"Easy Wolf…" Wade snaps beside me gripping my flexing arm so my claws wouldn't release.

"Do it for Lissy-Paige"

I slowly inhale heavily through my flaring nostrils and let my arms relax and unclench my fists.

"_For Lissy-Paige…." _I mentally tell myself and turn a heel and walk away towards the mansion and _my reason._

_Lissy-Paige…._

* Lissy-Paige's p.o.v. *

"I wonder how Logan is?" Jean whispers to me as us X-girls watch "Stuart Little 2" in the living room.

"I don't know…" I whimper back picking at the popcorn and M&M's in the huge bowl on my lap, "….I hope he's okay….if not-,"

"Don't worry Lis," Jean chuckles wrapping her arms around my shoulders for reassurance.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

I jump in surprise as Logan whispers from behind the couch and I feel his hands run through my hair slowly.

"Logan…" I whisper hastily whipping around to face him.

"I'm fine baby doll….Victor's gone" Logan whispers quietly so he wouldn't disturb the movie, "…wanna go for some ice cream?"

"Sure…"

Logan chuckles and picks me up and over the couch and we walk out the door.

* Logan's p.o.v *

Lissy-Paige and I walk out of the living room and head towards the garage in dead silence.

I grip Lissy-Paige's hand a little tighter, hoping to show she can ask me anything about what happened with my claws and Victor.

" I-I…sorry for flippin' out on ya earlier"

I smile down at her lightly blushed face and lock my eyes with her beautiful honey colored eyes.

"It's fine, you nut" I chuckle locking my arm around her head putting her in a playful headlock.

"Hey, cut it out"

Lissy-Paige giggles as she struggles to pull out my grip on her head, until we run into Scooter.

"What do you want now?"

Scott looks at me with pure hatred and pulls out an envelope from his back pocket.

"What is this?" Logan growls swiping the envelope from Scooter's hand and starts to rip it open.

"Slow down Logan…"

I look down at the letter and…..I see Lissy-Paige shoulders and head sink in defeat.

"Oh come on Scooter, her mom really wrote this piece of crap?"

*Lissy-Paige's p.o.v. *

"Oh come on Scooter, her mom really wrote this piece of crap?"

As I watch Logan and Scott argue I look down in horror at this beaten up letter.

Dear Mr. Xavier –

I'm so sorry to have to inconvenience you with my very "special" child, I've lost my job at the local bar in our town but, I know own my own bar…..so I will coming to get Aaron in two days..

Yours-

Lou Elizabeths

"Lissy-Paige, are you okay?"

I look to find Professor sitting there in front of me as Logan and Scott walk into the kitchen…still fighting.

"Did you see this Professor?"

Professor Xavier looks down at his hands…. and I know what's going to happen next!

"No, NO Professor….she's my daughter…I actually love her!"

"What's with the shoutin' in here Sissy?"

I cringe as I hear Wade walk up behind me and almost feel tears form in my eyes.

"I-It's about Aaron….."

*Logan's p.o.v.*

"Why don't you go and cry to Jeanie, Scooter I don't have time for this!"

I push Scott out of the door way and rush into the foyer to see Lissy-Paige in tears.

"Lissy-Paige….what's wrong?"

Lissy-Paige looks up at me with those beautiful honey eyes in blurry tears…..and I know she's gonna do something crazy!

"It's okay Sissy….Xavier will do something"

I almost crack a smile at how much Wade is like a brother to Lissy-Paige….he's my go to guy about Lissy.

Wade hugs Lissy-Paige but, she pushes him back and rushes towards me.

"L-Logan…" Lissy-Paige whispers looking down at the floor, "….please give me your keys"

"No baby doll…..you won't do anything stupid today" I chuckle pulling her into my arms.

"Wanna bet?" I hear her cry into my chest suddenly…and that's the last thing I remember.

T.B.C.

* Srry it took so loonnnnngggg….had writer's block…..next chappies will be quicker….my bad ppls! R&R AND DON'T HATE! *- Robin


End file.
